


my perfect rock bottom

by horrendoushaddock



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendoushaddock/pseuds/horrendoushaddock
Summary: If we don't stay lit, we'll blow out.( a collection of Stanchez drabbles and ficlets, some inspired by tumblr prompts, some not. )





	1. Sloppy Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not Ford - he’ll never be Ford - and usually that’s a bad thing, but right now it sort of feels like a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: midnight drive-thru

“You’re not even watchin’ the movie,” Stan grunts, nudging his shoulder against the side of Rick’s head. He doesn’t necessarily want the kissing and the licking and the biting to stop, but he’s still not quite used to… this. Being with a boy. Being with _Rick_.

“Well it’s - it’s a good thing we didn’t pay to see it. Am I right?” Rick snorts as he lifts his head, and his eyes never leave Stanley’s face. Rick’s good at most things he puts his mind to, but it still amazes him that he’s able to make a boy like Stan Pines blush and moan.”Besides, I’ve alre–eeuuh-eady seen this one.” 

Stan’s brow furrows just a little, and reaches up to touch the bruise Rick left behind, still warm and slick with spit and the remnants of the booze Rick stole from Stan’s dad’s stash. “Already saw it? Then why’d you drag me out here t’see it again?” 

Rick grins and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ford didn’t put out when I brought him. Wanted to see if you would.” He gives Stan a wink and pretends he doesn’t notice the way the other’s gaze is hardening into a scowl. “Twins,” he concludes, as though that’s a good enough explanation. 

And Stan wants to be angry, because he’s not Ford - he’ll never be Ford - and usually that’s a bad thing, but right now it sort of feels like a good thing, and that cocky grin Rick is giving him really doesn’t help. 

He runs a hand over his face, leans back in the driver’s seat of his car and gives a laugh. “That’s pretty Mengele of you, Sanchez.”


	2. (flip the script) I can take a beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll kick your ass next time.” // “Don’t - don’t make pro–omises you can’t keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Stan thinks that because Rick is an egghead (his words) that he must also be "wimpy" like Ford. Cue rough housing that doesn't end the way Stan thought it would."

Saying Stan Pines was more brawn than brain was putting it lightly in Rick’s opinion, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It may have been, if the muscle-bound idiot hadn’t been so cute.

It was particularly adorable that Stan thought he could get one up on him in this playful wrestling match he’d started. Stan had picked this fight under the assumption that, just because Rick was an “egghead nerd” like Ford, he was as easily pushed around. However, Stan didn’t know the half of what Rick was capable of, and while Stan was definitely stronger than Rick, Rick was faster - and smarter. Just because Stan had the mass, didn’t mean he knew how to use it.

Meanwhile, Rick knew how to use every scrawny bit of his body to his advantage.

So, Stan may have left a few bruises here and there, but Rick was the one that wound up on top - literally. Panting, Rick had both of Stan’s hands pinned by his head, and most of his weight pressed down against his thighs and hips. It wasn’t much weight, and Stan could easily buck him right off, but both needed to catch their breath and neither seemed to have the intention to move at the moment.

“I had no damn idea you could fight like that,” Stan says, and Rick doesn’t miss the hint of admiration in his voice. He also doesn’t miss the flush that’s crept across Stan’s nose, and he highly doubts it has anything to do with the extracariculars.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Pines,” Rick boasts, gives him one last shove down into the floorboards before getting off of him.

Stan lays there a moment longer, a moment too long, before clumsily getting to his feet and brushing off his pants. “I’ll kick your ass next time,” he promises with a grin he hopes is as confident as he’s pretending to be.

“Don’t - don’t make pro–omises you can’t keep.”

And Stan pretends he doesn't see the wink before Rick leaves.


	3. Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan had punched teeth out of mouths for less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: after an argument

It’s a stupid thing to get angry over, and maybe Stan shouldn’t have let his fist do the talking, but he’s the only one allowed to call Ford anything but his name or respective nicknames. And he’s let Rick get away with a lot in the past, but calling his brother a selfish asshole was going a little too far. Stan had punched teeth out of mouths for less. 

Except, as he sits there in the aftermath, wading through silence that’s only broken by Rick’s curses as he nurses his quickly bruising cheek, Stan starts to think. 

He thinks about Glass Shard Beach, and of the Stan O’War, and plans that fell through and promises broken. He thinks about Ford and his ambitions, his goals, and how little everything else - he - seems to mean as of late. 

He’d always just assumed he was too stupid to get it, but maybe he isn’t. Maybe he does get it, and maybe…

When he joins Rick in the bathroom, watching him spit another wad of blood into the sink, he doesn’t apologize. 

“Maybe I shouldn’ta hit you,” is the closest Rick gets to an apology, but it seems like enough, because Rick turns to grin at him with blood on his off-white teeth. “But I been thinkin’… and, y’know, maybe you’re right.”


End file.
